halofandomcom-20200222-history
Pelican and Phantom Easter Egg
The Pelican Easter Egg is an easter egg in Halo: Reach which allows the player to fly a Pelican or Phantom on the level New Alexandria. Description The egg allows players to take control of both Pelicans and Phantoms. The Pelican can carry other players in its troop bay and one player may take control of its turret. An advantage of using the Pelican is that it can take no damage. The Phantom can also carry two passengers on its side turrets, but as it does not collide with geometry, care must be taken to ensure they are not killed in a collision with a building. If playing with multiple players , one play may remain in the troop bay while the pilot exits the vehicle it will still remain although you cannot renter to pilot it again, as long as one or more player(s) remain sitting down or in a turret the vehicle will not disappear although if ALL players exit the vehicle it will vanish. If anything happens you can return to the last checkpoint. Controls *'Left Control Stick': Fly forward and back, side-to-side. *'Right Control Stick': Change direction. *'RB or A': Ascend. *'LB': Descend. *'RT': Boost. (phantom) Method thumb|300px|left|Pelican glitch walkthrough This egg can be done with at least one player on New Alexandrea on any difficulty. In order to activate the egg, a switch must be pushed once it's time to shoot down the anti air turrets at the Oni Base, and then fly an aerial vehicle of their choice through the hoop-shaped building. #Once the objective where you must shoot down the anti air turrets at the Oni Tower has been reached, the switch will appear on the underside on an alcove cut into the side of a building with a glowing red strip to the west of Club Errera. The easiest, most straightforward method is to land on top of the building with another player, and have the second player jump on top of the Falcon. The pilot should carefully maneuver a Falcon into the alcove, where the second player can press the switch. Enemy Banshees will stop attacking, and capturing an enemy Banshee by jumping off the top of the Falcon becomes fairly straightforward. #After the switch has been activated, the maps invisible barriers will be disabled and no more checkpoints can be gotten and emergency evacuation no longer functions. The players must then fly their vehicles through the hoop-shaped building towards the area where the glassing takes place at the edge of the map. If done correctly, the Falcon or Banshee will be dropped into the abyss and the player will be teleported into a Pelican or Phantom, respectively. Be warned however, that any players (except for the pilot) who are in a Falcon will be dropped when the pilot is teleported. #Another method for one person to do is to go to the building that the switch is located at and wedge the two propellers of a falcon between the corners of the windows. The Falcon should stay if done right. Get out of the Falcon and immediately jetpack to the ledge. Recharge the jetpack, then jetpack up to the switch. Press it and land back on the Falcon and fly off to get the Pelican or Phantom. #One more method is to have player one fly the falcon near the top of the alcove, then have the second player jump out and jetpack down to the ledge. Then have the Falcon fly down to the ledge and lock its altitude. The player on the ledge should jump on top of the Falcon and the Falcon can then slowly fly straight up. When the player on top of the Falcon is close enough to the switch he can hold down the button to activate it. #Once you enter the Phantom you cannot exit it. Warnings *If you get a Phantom, avoid buildings, as you get through them and you will die instantly (players which have Pelicans will not run in danger, as you just simply crash on the building). *If you get too low, you will still die. *If you try to exit the Pelican/Phantom, the vehicle will simply vanish and if you are in air you will fall to death. *If you fly too high you will die, and if you are playing with multiple people, there is a chance that the death will count as a betrayal. *You may be tempted to try and reach the Orbital Elevators but beware, there is an invisable death barrier once it looks like your nearly there. It is an instant death and you will respawn at your last checkpoint Trivia *By using this glitch, you can fly towards the closest Covenant cruiser and can get out of the map. From there, you can explore the outside of the map, including the cruiser's themselves. The cruisers are notably small, presumably because they're only scenery and are meant to look big from a distance, not close up. *It is possible to finish the level in the Pelican by going back to the ONI Tower and knocking Shade Turrets off their buildings. When Kat calls you back, simply go to the landing pad and the cutscene will play as per normal. You can also complete it with a Phantom, but it is a lot harder. *It is also possible to finish the level by having a second player in the Pelican turret. This can be achieved by lowering the Pelican as close to the second player as possible. He will then be able to hold down a button to get into the turret. *It is possible, although quite difficult, to achieve this easter egg alone. It requires you to have a jetpack and an uncanny ability to hijack banshees. *It is possible to have two players in two different Pelicans. After the switch is activated, if the second player gets out of the Falcon and calls for evac, they will get a second Falcon. If they go through the building after the first player, they will also have a Pelican. Gallery reach_9338592_Full-300x168.jpg|The building necessary to the Easter Egg |list2= |list3= |list4= |list5= }} Category:Easter Eggs Category:Easter Eggs Category:Easter Eggs Category:Halo: Reach Easter Eggs